Letters between Edward and Jacob
by Michael Roulette
Summary: Letters...And a story, read it maybe? That image says "By AMikey666" because it was on my wattpad account but I have since changed my wattpad name and removed this story from there.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob,

I'm breaking the rules by sending this. She was

afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you

feel obligated in any way. But I know that if things

had gone the other way, I would have wanted the

choice.

I promise I will take care of her, Jacob, Thank

you – for her – for everything.

Edward


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob,

I'm sorry for you feeling that way. And I can't help that I feel the same way. I can't leave without hurting her again. The only thing for me to do is wait till she sends me away.

Until then, she's mine... Sorry.

Edward Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward, **

**I have something I would like to tell you, but I would much rather tell you in person. This time it's not about our Bella. Meet me at La Push beach at midnight, don't worry about the border. I have that under control...**

**Jake**


	4. Chapter 4

'Should I or shouldn't I just read his mind or wait for him to tell me what he wants to tell.' Edward sat and pondered re-reading the letter Bella had given him from Jacob.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed and was next to me in a flash.

"What ever it is don't tell me. I don't want to know my future." He says while trying to block her thoughts.

"EDWARD!" she whined.

"No, Alice. Just go play with Bella or Jasper. Now leave me alone." Edward mutters, standing in front of the the big picture window, watching the landscape.

"No Edward I think this is something you would want to know about-" She was cut off by Edward.

"ALICE! Please leave me alone!" he demanded.

"But..." she starts again, but Edward interrupts her, "Please Alice." He say again.

"Oh fine but your not going to like it." She said stopping off. She didn't like the fact she didn't get her way.

'What ever it is I'll deal with it in a reasonable way.' Edward thought still looking out the window waiting for time to pass. Which wasn't hard to do if you where a vampire too.

He decided to go hunting with Emmett in the mean time.

Edward found him watching a football game on the flat screen.

"Emmett!" He called his brother.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett mutters, his eye's still on the game.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come hunting with me?" Edward asks causally.

"Awe bro, the game just started why don't you go with Jazz? He's not doing anything." Emmett whined.

"Because you don't like talking about feelings." He admits.

"And I want to watch the game." Emmett said annoyed.

"You bought the DVR for nothing then?" Edward really didn't want to go with Carlisle, Jasper or the girls, they would want to know what's up. That's why he asked Emmett because he doesn't ask any questions.

"Yep and besides I went an hour ago. Go with Rose she hasn't been out yet." He suggests. Edward looks at Rosalie.

"Rose?" was all Edward say's to Rosalie.

"I went with Esme and Carlisle. Why don't you just go alone like you always do?" She said uninterested, watching Emmett watch the game.

Edward rolled his eye's, "Fine, I'll go alone."

"Are you going hunting?" A voice asked from behind Edward. He turned around finding Jasper. 'I might as well go with him, I really don't want to go alone this time.' Edward thought.

"Yes and I'm going alone." Edward said walking past Jasper.

"Edward wait!" Jasper called after him.

"What is it Jasper?" Edward muttered.

"What's wrong why don't you want me to go with you?" Jasper asked calmly.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Jasper." He muttered.

"OK?" Jasper left it at that. Edward walked out after that.

Finally Edward made it to the spot where he like's to hunt when he was alone.

'I'm finally alone.' Edward thought to himself.

He looked at his surroundings, then he let his senses take control. When this happened his two canine teeth grew into pointed fangs, his sense of smell heighten and his turned this inhumanly green colour

Then he killed four rabbits and a deer to clench his thrust. He looked at his phone for the time. He still had a few minutes to kill. 'I might as well go say goodnight to Bella before I go. I think I'll walk over.' He thought trying to waste as much time as he could before he met up with Jacob.

He knocked on the door off Charlie' place. Charlie was the one to open the door. "Oh," he looks at Edward, "Bells?" Charlie called. Bella comes running down the stairway. Her dad gave her a look, "Five minutes." Charlie said and stocked off to the living room.

"Why didn't you just come in threw the window?" Bella asked in a whisper. Edward just pulled her into a tight embrace. She shivered from the touch of his cold skin.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked again. He looked up at her.

"Nothing's wrong love. I just stopped bye to say goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow." He reassured her and kissed her on the cheek. Before she could say anything he was gone.

'It will only take me a few minutes to get to Jacob.' He thought as he was running threw the trees.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Jacob standing in front of him.

Edward was four feet in front of Jacob, he wasn't planing on getting any closer then that.

"What did you want to say to me that you couldn't write on paper?" Edward muttered.

"Just something that shouldn't be written down or something that should never be repeated to _anyone _but us." he said softly.

"Fine," Edward extended his had to Jacob, he gladly responded and shook his hand, noting a promise. "Now spit it out." he demanded.

"Well the thing is..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well the thing is..." Jacob hesitated.

"What is it Jake?" Edward pushed becoming impatient.

"Those letters...I didn't mean any of it..." Jake said looking at the ground. 'What is he getting at?' Edward thought.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"That...That as much as I hate what you are,"Jacob sighed, "I've gone and bloody fell in love with you! Damn it!" He finally finished.

Edward's eye's widened. He stood there taking in what Jacob had told him. Finally he says, "What about your feelings for Bella?"

"You of all people should have known they aren't real." he stated and walked closer to Edward.

"Sorry..." Edward said and took a step closer. "I know..." they were close enough to feel each others breathing.

"You've been hiding them too haven't you?" Jacob said in a whisper, looking down at the ground. Edward didn't say anything right away. Jacob then looked up at him. Edward nodded and looked away.

"Let's stop pretending." Jacob said firmly pushing Edward to a tree, pinning him with his body. "Screw Bella." Jacob said under his breath, saying it mostly too himself then to Edward. Jacob finally kissed Edward. Expecting Edward to push him off, but to his surprise he started to kiss him back.

Jacob pulled away, "It's like fire and ice." meaning their kiss. "Just shut up and kiss me!" Edward growled. 'I guess he like's it just a much as I do." Jacob thought. "I do, now lets finish that kiss." this time Edward took over by pushing Jacob to the ground and crushed his lips Jake's. Their lips moving as one. Edward licked Jacob's bottom lip, wanting entrance, he gladly opened his mouth just enough for Edward's tongue to enter. Jacob winced once his own tongue touched Edwards. Edward pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Your tongue. It burns mine." He said through breaths. "But don't worry it's a good burn and sweet." he said with a wink.

He then pushed Edward on his back taking back control of their making out. He went back to entangling his tongue with Edward's. They both growled moans of pleasure. Jacob slid his hand up Edward's shirt, feeling his perfectly muscled body, he then rubbed his nipple with his thumb. Edward let out a small moan. Jacob likes this so he starts kissing along his jawline moving along down the neck, he starts to suck along Edward's collarbone. He unbuttoned Edward's shirt.

Edward then realized where he was being seduced by Jacob. "Jake wait. Not here." He said huffing and puffing.

Jacob growled in announce, "Why?"

"Well for one we're about to do that on the ground in a bush. And two what if someone drive's by and see's us?" Edward said motioning toward where the road was.

"Oh right. So what do you suggest?" He asks.

"There's a motel in town." Edward smiles. "Race?"

"Your on! Just give me a second." Jacob says as he starts tying his pants and boxers too his ankle. Then in no time he transforms himself to a giant wolf. They both take the back roads to the motel.

Ten minutes later Jacob's there first already with his clothing back on.

"I guess that means the loser pays for the room?" Edward says from behind.

"I don't guess, I know he does." Jacob teased. "But get one with a window."

"Okay why though?" Edward asks confused. "Oh right. I'll get one near the top then." he says, after reading Jacob's thoughts about not going in together, since the whole town pretty much know who the two are, well mostly Edward. So Jacob thought it would be best if he came in through a window.

"Kidding!" says Edward. "Wait here."

"Sure, sure."

Edward went in an got a room that was on the first floor. He went to the room he was given for the night and went to the window. "Hey Jake!" He softly called.

"Right." Jacob said jumping threw the window, making a small thud on the floor.

"So where were we?" Edward asks. Just then Jacob pushed well more like pummeled him on the bed, kissing him. He started to undress Edward, right to his boxers and Edward did the same for Jacob, which was easy since he didn't have a shirt on before hand.

"You know, I never really thought my first time would be with a man?" Edward didn't really say it as a question but more like a statement. "But you know what I don't mind when he's as sexy as you are." He said blushing.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jacob said in return and went back to kissing Edward's body. Making him moan, that just made Jacob's member harden. Finally Jacob made his way down to Edward's lower body. He looked at Edward for permission to remove his boxers, he nodded eagerly. He did so, to find a lengthy member pop out from the garments. His eye's widen at the size. 'Oh well.' he thinks, and put's the harden member in his mouth he sucks on Edward's length until he exploded in his mouth. Jacob swallows it down.

"It's sweet but biter at the same time." He says in a breath. "Are you ready for this?"

"Just do it all ready!" Edward says impatiently, clearly wanting Jacob inside of him.

He nods and thrusts himself inside Edward's entrance. Edward's eye's widen for a second, one for Jacob size and the pain. "You OK?" Jacob asks, Edward nods. Jacob continues thrusting himself in and out of Edward. Both moaning and breathing heavily. Then finally Jacob give's one final thrust making them both climax.

Jacob falls on to Edward's chest. "Wow." was all he could say. Edward leans in for a kiss. "Let's promise each other something?"

"What's that?" Jacob asks.

"That we stay each others dirty little secret." Edward murmured.

"Sure, sure. That sound good." Jacob admits and kisses Edward. They just lay there in each others arms. Jacob drifts off to sleep looking like puppy, while Edward just lays back watching Jacob sleep since he himself can never sleep not even if he wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Jake,  
I don't think we should see each other anymore...  
I don't love you, the way I love Bella...  
Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Edward,  
What are you talking about? Wait did someone fine 'us' out? Edward, please don't do this too me, too us!**

** I'm not going to believe you, because these feeling I have for are strong as Imprinting... **

** I'm not going to take no for an answer for this next question. Can you meet me at the Mall in Seattle tomorrow at 2pm?  
Love Jake. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jake,

If your honestly in love with me, then please listen to me when I say I can't see you. Not this month. It's too risky, since Bella's birthday is coming up.

Edward

P.S. I lied when I said I didn't love you anymore...


	9. Chapter 9

"WHY?" Alice screams in a whisper gliding to my room, where I was quietly sitting and thinking.

"You know what that looks like a good idea." I say to myself, seeing the vision Alice had running through her mind.

"Edward, yo u know I can't have you running around, with that, that dog! When Bella's birthday is coming up! Its two weeks away!" She argued in a whisper, so nobody else would hear but him.

"And that's why you have to go to Jacksonville with Bella tonight, you will have to leave tonight." I put my hands on her shoulder's and looked into her eyes, pleading.

"Edward -" I cut her off with my thought, 'I'll talk her into a party when you get back.' She thought about it for awhile.

She knows, like really how I feel about Jacob. Since she loves Bella like her own sister, she will never tell her about us.

'Just brake up with her before anything drastic happiness between you.' She thought.  
I hugged her, "Thank you Alice." if I could cry I would.

"Mhm. I'll go talk to Charlie. See you later." she said in monotone.

While she went to go get Bella, I went to go get those tickets from Carlisle. Telling him that Alice wanted to meet Renee and that I'd be gone hunting alone this whole weekend.

Just to make it believable I packed my usual "hunting" gear.

Half an hour later Alice arrived with Bella and a suitcase. She didn't look too please with us both.

"Bella love." I held out my arms to her.

She sluggishly made her way over and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you." she kissed me on my lips. I felt guilty, guilty that I didn't love her the way she thought I did.

"Me too Bells." I murmured, cradling her in my arms.

"Our flight leaves in two hours and we have to be there an hour early." Alice piped up, sounding more excited.

"OK." Bella sighed, she gave me one last kiss and went with Alice.

Once they were gone I decided to text Jake, telling him to meet me in the Seattle Mall within the hour.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward,

Thanks for last night, it was fun.

Jake

P.s. I think the boys are starting to suspect something or

they think I'm "spending way too much time with Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob, 

It was my pleasure.  
Edward,

P.S. I think we should spend some time apart.  
Just for a little while.


End file.
